


M'Lady's Person

by unforgetabELLE



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BFF Alya and Mari are the real OTP, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, galentines day, you're my person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgetabELLE/pseuds/unforgetabELLE
Summary: Content expression still on his face, he languidly stretched, heart warming for the people of his city. Paris was certainly the city of love for a reason, and it didn’t always come in the form of overexcited honeymooners.He was moving to settle back into the bench when a new pair caught his attention from across the street. His emerald eyes sparkled at the familiar set, a different, but no less genuine, love radiating from them as the light of their smiles took over for the fading afternoon sun.He shook his head in amazement.Do you ever just look at two people and smile because they’re clearly meant to be?





	M'Lady's Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Poppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Poppins/gifts).



> This was spurred by a chat with Mari_Poppins from a while ago, and I finally wrote it because it was so perfect for today. It's short (I actually started writing a ficlet and it ended up only being a ficlet. Miracles still do happen), but sufficiently fluff :)  
> Enjoy!

Adrien strolled down the sunwashed street at a leisurely pace, his mind not at all on the path before him. He’d only been dating Marinette officially for a few months now, but he’d gotten pretty good at living his distracted existence. He no longer tripped over his own feet or walked directly into unsuspecting strangers everytime she smiled his way. That didn’t mean he wasn't every bit as affected. He just had gotten good at multitasking.

Even now, just knowing his lady was in the shop across the street brought a smile to his face.

He sat down, finding a shaded park bench to wait for Marinette to finish up. Usually she loved picking his brain while she was designing, more than happy to hear a model’s perspective about which fabrics were better for what pieces, but she was keeping her final showcase piece a secret from him still and he’d been quickly herded out of the fabric store to not spoil the surprise. He didn’t mind, smiling as he left the shop, her excited squeals still echoing behind him. It gave him time to people watch anyway, and the Saturday afternoon crowd did not disappoint.

It was the day before Valentine’s Day and love was definitely in the air. Adrien relaxed into the bench, watching couple after couple walk past him. Young, old, every combination imaginable, he found himself imagining stories for each as they walked by. Some were on their first date, others were still working things out, and a lucky few had found the love of their life. Regardless, they all had happy endings. At least in his imagination, he could give to everyone what he’d finally found himself.

He threw his gaze out further, laughing lightly as a young family swung a child between them and a group of friends sat chatting, lounging in the grass of a small greenspace. 

Content expression still on his face, he languidly stretched, heart warming for the people of his city. Paris was certainly the city of love for a reason, and it didn’t always come in the form of overexcited honeymooners.

He was moving to settle back into the bench when a new pair caught his attention from across the street. His emerald eyes sparkled at the familiar set, a different, but no less genuine, love radiating from them as the light of their smiles took over for the fading afternoon sun. 

He shook his head in amazement.  _ Do you ever just look at two people and smile because they’re clearly meant to be? _

He watched the two from across the street, arms interlocked and mouths chattering through exuberant expressions. The brunette turned, looking up at her red-headed partner in exasperation for a moment. Their steps halted, a deadpan stare stretching between them, before joyous giggles erupted from their lips and their walk resumed, the skip in their step more pronounced than ever. 

He felt his grin widen involuntarily as he leaned forward on the bench, his elbows coming to rest on his knees just as the two girls danced to a stop in front of him. They spun, plopping down on either side of him and leaning back on the bench. He automatically reached for the bag they’d dropped to add it to the collection he was already holding when a coffee colored hand shot out and stole it from his reach.

“Nuh uh, sunshine!” Alya’s voice sang out in a sugary tone. “No peeking. You know the rules.”

He pouted, turning to the girl and blinking sadly at her. Alya just stared back, unaffected.

“You clearly have me mistaken for your girlfriend,” Alya lifted an eyebrow at him. “I have two younger sisters and am immune to your puppy-dog eyes.”

“Kitty-cat eyes,” Adrien and Marinette both responded automatically, turning to share a secret smile while Alya just rolled her eyes.

“Please,” she waved a hand at them both, a mischievous look taking over her expression. “I am so not interested in hearing about your fursona.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped, a blush spreading like wildfire up his neck and not stopping until it disappeared into his hairline. Alya just continued to smirk at him while Marinette broke out in pearls of twinkling laughter, raising her hand to high-five her best friend.

“Traitor,” he muttered, only to be rewarded with Marinette laughing harder as he turned to his newest superhero partner. Watching as she got up from the bench and grabbed the off-limits fabric bag, he glared at her. “And to think, I welcomed you onto the team with open arms.”

His gaze followed her in mock betrayal as she walked to his other side. Alya tried to frown through her smile, but her eyes still danced with light.

“Aww, don’t be mad, Kitty,” she she patted his head before turning to offer a still-giggling Marinette a hand up. “We love you, weirdness and all.”

Marinette turned to him too, placing a swift peck to his lips before grabbing Alya’s hand and letting her friend pull her into a standing position.

“Come on, chaton,” his princess looked over her shoulder at him as she started to walk away, her arm interlocked with Alya’s once more but her free hand outstretched towards him. “Let’s go home.”

They stopped to wait for him and he watched to two for a moment. Arms intertwined and sides comfortably melded together, they were undeniably two halves of a whole. Then his eyes looked up at their faces. 

Marinette smiled sweetly at him, her eyes holding such love...he still couldn’t quite wrap his brain around it. As if his mere presence made her just as happy as she made him. Then he looked at Alya, a fond glow in her eyes as she looked between the two of them and he paused. She caught his eye and met his gaze with sisterly affection. He knew they were friends and Alya honestly cared for him. He was just as confident that she would skin him alive should he ever hurt Marinette. As he had no intention of every doing that, he returned her gaze with a sincere smile.  

“Come on, cat-boy,” she said with a laugh. “Don’t let our love go to your head.”

His heart warming, he catapulted off the bench, bags slung over his arm as he grabbed Marinette’s offered hand. She squeezed it with a smile, leaning to drop her head on his shoulder as Alya began to chatter away. Her eyes drifted in a contented daze, but she still managed to respond at all the right times, happily spurring on her best friend’s rants.

Adrien looked down at the two of them, smiling again. All of school shipped Adrinette and all of Paris LadyNoir, but he knew to truth. He may be his lady’s Kitty, but Alya was her person. Looking down at the family he’d been welcomed into...he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY GALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> Get updates about new stories and chapters by following me on tumblr! @ unforgetabelle :)


End file.
